Es una broma ¿Cierto?
by PerfectCake
Summary: "kagami-kun" " ¡GAH! ¡Kuroko! Maldi..." "¡TAIGA!" "¡GAH! !TU TAMBIÉN¡ ¡DEJA DE JUNTARTE CON EL!" "¡Silencio! Los de primer año deberían saber cuando callarse" "Hyūga-senpai..."
1. El principio de todo

**Holaaaaa! me presento soy PerfectCake, me pueden decir Cake. Esta es mi primera historia de KnB así que ya saben que no es mio, porque si lo fuera que no haría... Bueno tengan paciencia conmigo aun me falta por aprender muchas cosas, así que si tienen alguna opinión ya saben, PM o algún review... Espero que disfruten el comienzo de esto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba enfadada y tenía buenas razones para estarlo, su padre solo la puso al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando estaba a punto de abordar el avión. Su querido padre había sido trasladado a Japón por su trabajo así que pasaron un par de meses haciendo preparaciones para llegar a su destino cómodamente, a ella no le molestaba mucho tener que cambiarse desde América hasta Japón, ya no tenía a nadie ahí, su mejor amigo había desaparecido de un día a otro y su tan llamado "hermano de otra madre" igual. Las acciones de estos la molestaron y le causaron una tristeza grande pero por algún motivo, se quedo tranquila, no es como si ella fuera una chica de crear problemas pero si era raro que no tomara cartas en el asunto, su padre había estado bastante curioso ante esto ya que sabía que era muy cercana a esos dos, "_tienen que tener motivos para desaparecer de esa manera, estoy triste, pero creo que nos volveremos a ver" _fue la única explicación que dio cuando su padre pregunto la razón de su tranquilidad.

Y ahora cuando su padre explico la situación de una manera tan rápida ella llego a pensar que era una broma de mal gusto pero no, estaba en camino a Japón a quedarse en la casa de su "hermano", su padre no iba a ir con ella porque su destino era Rusia, ya que a su jefe le pareció buena idea mandarlo hasta ese lugar de un día para otro.

Y ahora que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora.


	2. Les presento a

**Holaaaa! Les diré un poco sobre mi OC y díganme que piensan de ella :) **

**Bueno me gustaría mucho que me dejen algún review diciendo que es lo que piensan o si no les gusta algo de mi personaje**

* * *

><p>Y ahora les presento a mi querida OC.<p>

_Nombre:_ Kushinada Ai

_Edad:_ 16

_Nacionalidad_: japonés

_Personalidad:_ Es bastante alegre y tiene mucha paciencia, por ende no se enoja con facilidad, aun cuando es alegre, es muy sensible y llora con facilidad por cosas pequeñas, se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y familiares y los defendería hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario. Es un poco relajada y bastante olvidadiza pero muestra una gran pasión por las cosas que le gustan. No sabe qué hacer en situaciones serias o importantes, la ponen nerviosa. No se siente comoda con su cuerpo, por la atención que llega a recibir por parte de la población masculina, así que usa ropa suelta, pero también le encanta la moda. Lo que hace que viva la mayoría del tiempo frustrada al no saber que ponerse.

_Apariencia:_ mide 1'60, tiene el pelo color castaño rojizo hasta la cintura y sus ojos son de un rosa pálido, es delgada pero bastante curvilínea, con un busto 36DD, una cintura definida y caderas generosas. No se siente muy cómoda con su cuerpo por que llama mucho la atención masculina por lo que siempre usa ropa suelta. Pero cuando lo necesita, no tendrá miedo a usar su cuerpo para salirse con la suya.

_Habilidad:_ Es muy buena cantando, bailando y en la escritura. Ha participado en algunos concursos de talentos. Le encanta escribir, pero no encuentra la necesidad de compartir lo que escribe con los demás. Con respecto a la danza, esa pasión la heredo de su madre que era bailarina, comenzó a bailar desde pequeña las coreografías que su madre creaba.

_Le gusta:_

-Los dulces, aunque su favorito es el chocolate.

-Cantar y bailar.

-Dormir.

-Jugar con sus amigos.

-Molestar a la gente.

-Reír.

-Leer.

_No le gusta:_

-La gente cruel.

-Las cosas ácidas.

-Llamar la atención.

-Que le digan lo que debe y no debe hacer.

-Que hieran a sus amigos.

**Y su historia pronto la descubrirán, les aclaro que mi personaje no tiene ningún pasado trágico o algo por el estilo y tampoco sabe mucho sobre basquetball.**

**Byebye! **


	3. Capitulo 1

**_Holaaa! estoy aquí con el primer capitulo de mi historia! _**

**_Quisiera dar las gracias a Monkey D. Ivy_**_**por ser la primera persona en dejar un Review, así que ¡Gracias corazón! ¡Voy a subir capítulos nuevos entre los viernes y sábados, para que los esperes con ansias!**_

_**Ahora como planeo subir capítulos nuevos entre viernes y sábados, se supone que este capitulo tendría que estar acá mañana, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no tendría tiempo como para subirlo así que: ¡TADA! Tienen el primer capitulo de mi historia;)**_

_**Bueno ya subí el perfil de mi personaje y quiero decir que no todo esta ahí, osea que a lo largo de la historia van a ir aprendiendo mas cosas sobre mi Oc. **_

_- Pensamientos -_

_- _**Hablando en Ingles - **

**_Bueno como ya saben KnB no me pertenece :( _**

**_Dejen un Review con su opinión sobre el capitulo! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1:<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Lo odio. _Mis pensamientos se dirigían hacia solo una sola persona en este momento. Mi día no se podía poner peor, primero: Mi padre se va a otro lugar avisándome a ultima hora, de la situación. Después en mi vuelo un mocoso decidió que patear mi asiento era divertido, y luego cuando me encuentro saliendo del aeropuerto pensando que podía encontrar tranquilidad se pone a llover… ¡Llover!

Así que ahora me encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, caminando a la preparatoria de mi mejor amigo para poder irme finalmente a casa y dormir. Pero por el momento eso no era posible ya que lamentablemente estaba perdida, nunca fui muy buena con las direcciones. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a alguna persona para pedir ayuda pero no veía a nadie. _Espera… ¿Sera?…Perfecto._

"¡Disculpa!" Me acerque a un ¿niño? No, aparenta tener la misma edad que yo. Era más alto que yo, con el pelo corto de color marrón y grandes ojos del mismo color. _Es lindo, me dan ganas de abrazarlo. _Sacudí mi cabeza, no creo que sea la mejor idea llegar y abrazar a un desconocido.

"¡Wah! _¡Sumimasen!_" El tierno chico comenzó a disculparse sin cesar. _Mierda…espera, ¡qué demonios! ¡El no ha hecho nada! _

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡No has hecho nada!" En serio que clase de chico llega y se disculpa sin motivo alguno, no es como si fuera muy normal el hecho de que yo me lance a abrazar a la gente, así que creo que está bien

"_Sumimasen_… ¡Wah! Esta toda mojada, _sumimasen_"

"Ah, bueno es un poco difícil no estar mojada con este clima"

"_¡Sumimasen!_ ¡Si quiere le puedo prestar mi paraguas!" Luego de estar un buen rato intentando que se dejara de disculpar por cualquier cosa, me encontraba caminando junto él, le había pedido ayuda para encontrar la preparatoria de mi amigo y para mi suerte acepto ayudarme. Mientras caminábamos intente hacer la situación un poco menos extraña, así que comencé a hablar con él, se llama Sakurai Ryō, es su primer año en la academia Tōō y tiene la tendencia de disculparse por todo, pero eso lo deduje sola, aunque creo que es bastante obvio. Hice una mueca, no es como si me molestara, de alguna manera lo encontraba extrañamente tierno, pero no estaba acostumbrada a encontrarme con una persona así.

"¡ah! Kushinada-san, estamos aquí"

"Ryō-kun, te dije que no me digas así, tenemos la misma edad al fin y al cabo" Suspire, me ponía incomoda que se dirigiera de esa manera hacia mí, en America no tenemos esta forma tan formal para cuando estamos hablando con otra persona.

"_Hai ¡Sumimasen!" _Okay, esto era un caso perdido…Pero supongo que está bien, aun cuando se disculpa tanto tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme.

"¡Ryō-kun _Arigato_! Estoy bastante segura que sin tu ayuda aun estaría perdida" Le sonreí, y era cierto sin la ayuda de el yo aun estaría deambulando por las calles de Tokio. "Ne Ryō-kun, ¿te molestaría darme tu numero? Me gustaría poder volver a verte"

"¿Eh? ¡Sumimasen!" Y al final de una nueva ronda de ¡Adivinen! ¡Exacto! Disculpas obtuve su número. ¡_Bien! Ahora me pregunto ¿Como reaccionara cuando lo llame? Aunque es bastante obvio que se comenzara a disculpar nuevamente. _

"Bueno entonces, ¡nos vemos Ryō-kun!" comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

"¡Ah! ¡Hai! Nos vemos kush- Ai-san" _Bueno, aunque sea se acordó de eso. _Solté una risita, estaba bastante feliz, era mi primer día en Tokio y ya tenía un amigo. _Ah, pero ahora me voy a mojar nuevamente, y tampoco es como si mi ropa me estuviera cubriendo demasiado._ Tenía puesto un par de pantalones celestes, una polera de tiras blanca por lo que lamentablemente podía ver mi ropa interior y unos tacones, si como lo escucharon soy el tipo de chica que se sube a un avión con tacones, pero que puedo decir, la moda me interesa. Y tampoco soy tan alta como me gustaría, así que la mayoría del tiempo estoy usando tacones.

Las clases ya habían terminado así que me dirigía al gimnasio de la preparatoria ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, bueno mi querido amigo, hermano fraternal, le encanta el baloncesto así que el gimnasio era el primer lugar en el cual debía buscarlo. _Mmm ahora que lo pienso ¿cual era el nombre de este lugar? ¿Seiran? ¿Aserrín? No espera eso es otra cosa, ¡ah! ¡Seirin!. _Me di un golpecito imaginario en la espalda. Digamos que no era muy buena recordando cosas, la verdad es que no era buena recordando cosas y punto.

Estaba a un solo paso de la puerta y ya mi corazón estaba como si se fuera a salir por mi boca de lo fuerte que latía, estaba muy nerviosa, no, no era eso, estaba aterrada y enojada pero a la vez muy feliz, era una mezcla de emociones que apenas podía descifrar lo que sentía. _Muy bien Ai tu puedes, no es muy difícil solo tienes que abrir la puerta, sencillo, muy sencillo. ¡Ah! A quien engaño ¡no puedo hacerlo!_

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, gotas de lluvia salieron volando de mi cabello, dejando pequeñas marcas a mí alrededor y mojando un poco más mi cara. Deje mis tacones al lado de todos los zapatos que se encontraban alineados en la entrada.

"Bien, llego la hora" Murmure y sin más, abrí la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Aida Riko no noto que la puerta del gimnasio se había abierto dando paso a una chica de mediana estatura, de ojos rosas, que estaban llenos de curiosidad en este momento y larga cabellera castaña. Demasiado encimada en el partido que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba sorprendida los de primer año habían logrado ganar de alguna manera.

"¡Es por eso que me irritan los débiles! ¡Tienes que hacerlo bien, idiota!" Kagami grito para dar fin al juego encestando. Sin notar la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de su compañero.

Una risa irrumpió el silencio que se había formado, todos miraron con curiosidad a la puerta que era de donde provenía el sonido. Encontrándose con una chica que estaba riendo sujetando su estomago con ambas manos mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

_¡Esto es el cielo! ¡Un ángel esta frente a nosotros! _Era lo único que podían pensar los de primer y segundo año, dándose cuanta de la chica estaba mojada de pies a cabeza por lo que podían ver a través de su polera. Haciendo una excepción en tres personas. Kuroko, Kagami y Riko.

"**Taiga no deberías tratar de esa forma a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo" **La chica se dirigía a Kagami luego de haber calmado su risa.

"**¡Cállate! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ai?" **Kagami estaba sorprendido y a la vez aterrado, sabía lo que se le venía, y era su culpa. Sabía que en cualquier momento su amiga iba a desatar su furia contra él. Las personas que se encontraban en el gimnasio miraron a Kagami sorprendidos al ver como este podía hablar en ingles perfectamente.

"¿Kagami-kun?" Riko no estaba segura de quien era esta chica, pero por lo que podía apreciar Kagami se veía un poco asustado, no más bien se veía aterrado, pero lo más importante… _¿Por qué diablos esta chica tiene mas parte delantera que yo? ¡No es justo!_

"¡Ah! ¡Konnichiwa! Viendo que Taiga al parecer se le olvido como hablar me presentare, soy Kushinada Ai, la hermana de Taiga, un gusto conocerlos" Ai guiño su ojo derecho y les sonrió.

"¿Eh? ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Y en ese momento el equipo ya no sabía que pensar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Repito dejen un review diciendo que es lo que piensan de este capitulo 3<strong>_

_**Y nos vemos! **_

_**Byebye!**_


	4. Capitulo 2

Lamento no haber podido subir capitulo la semana pasada :( pero mis amigos me vinieron de la nada y me metieron a un auto mientras que otra amiga hacia un bolso con mis cosas y me llevaron de campamento… Peeeero aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de mi historia...

_Monkey D. Ivy:_ me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia corazon, gracias^^

Como ya saben KnB no me pertenece ;-; lo único que me pertenece es mi querida Oc Ai-chan

Espero que les guste y dejen un review con su opinión linduras.

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Ingles-**

_**-Exclamaciones/gritos- Va a estar la mayoría del tiempo en mayúscula así que no creo que sea muy difícil diferenciar a cuando están hablando en Ingles. Aunque podría escribir en Ingles pero es mucho trabajo (Mentira, solo soy muy floja como para después tener que escribir lo que significa para aquellas personas que no son tan buenas en Ingles.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de la "maravillosa" presentación de Ai, Kagami decidió llevarla a Maji Burger. Su amiga no había dado señales de estar enfadada con él y eso lo asustaba, mucho.

"Muchas Gracias" La chica que los había atendido se mostro sorprendida a la cantidad de comida que había pedido el chico pero Ai miro con duda la bandeja que llevaba Kagami, sin importar cuánto tiempo lo conocía se seguía sorprendiendo con la cantidad de comida que puede ingerir su amigo.

"**Taiga ¿estás seguro que te puedes comer todo eso?" **Ai no se había molestado en pedir una hamburguesa y solo pidió un batido de chocolate.

"**¿Ah? Por supuesto que puedo" **Kagami comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa desocupada, pero Ai noto que alguien ya la estaba ocupando. _Por supuesto que Taiga no lo vio, al parecer el chico no tiene presencia, bueno y dejando de lado el hecho de que Taiga es un gran idiota. _Ai se quedo parada detrás de Kagami, solo tendría que esperar unos segundo para que él se pudiera dar cuenta de que frente a él estaba su compañero de equipo. Kagami por su parte sin siquiera esperar por su amiga, fue a sentarse a una mesa que estaba vacía, o el pensó que estaba vacía. Con una hamburguesa en su boca miro hacia al asiento frente a él esperando ver a Ai.

"_**¡GAH!**_" Ai trato de sofocar su risa pero no pudo evitar que unas cuantas risitas se le escaparan. La cara de Kagami mostraba sorpresa, mientras que la de Kuroko no mostraba emoción alguna. Que novedad.

"Domo*" Hablo Kuroko dejando de beber su batido, Kagami trago con fuerza haciendo un sonido extraño a lo cual Ai hizo una mueca de asco. Suspirando se acerco tranquilamente a la mesa arrastrando una silla para poder sentarse.

"_**¿¡De donde saliste?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_" Ai se pego en la cara con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¡_Está entrenando unicornios Taiga! _Pensó Ai con sarcasmo_ ¡Tiene un maldito batido en la mano! Creo que es bastante obvio lo que está haciendo. _

"Yo estaba sentado aquí en primer lugar, me gustan los batidos de vainilla de este lugar" Explico Kuroko a Kagami. Ai noto que su voz era suave, una voz que la hacía sentir tranquila.

No como la explosiva voz de su amigo que lo único que le producía era un extraño instinto de querer golpear algo o más bien alguien.

"Ve a otra tienda" Ai le dio un codazo a Kagami mientras que le daba una mirada de enojo. Kagami no le prestó mucha atención puesto que su amiga no tenía mucha fuerza, por ahora.

"No quiero"

"Si alguien nos ve, van a pensar que somos amigos" Ai cerró los ojos y se dedico a beber su batido, Kagami era un caso perdido.

"Este es mi lugar habitual" Reclamo Kuroko dejando su batido en la mesa. Kagami suspiro, al parecer Kuroko podía llegar a ser tan terco como él.

"Toma" Ai abrió los ojos con curiosidad viendo como Kagami le lanzo una hamburguesa a Kuroko. Aun así Ai no pudo ver algún cambio en la expresión de Kuroko, pero suponía que Kuroko por dentro debía estar un poco sorprendido. "No tengo interés en los débiles en el baloncesto pero tu ganaste uno de estos" Explico Kagami.

"Domo*" Ai miro a Kuroko fijamente viendo como una pequeña sonrisa adorno la cara de este. Bueno, ahora sabe que puede sonreír, al parecer no a menudo pero lo hacía. "Ah, lo siento. No me he presentado; soy Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Kushinada Ai" Ai estiro su mano ofreciendo un apretón el cual Kuroko respondió. "Así que Kuroko-kun ¿Qué se siente tener a un idiota como compañero?"

"_**¡Oi! ¿Qué significa eso?**_" Ai no le prestó atención a Kagami y solo se dedico a sonreírle a Kuroko mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Kushinada-san eso fue un poco rudo, pero podría decir que estoy acostumbrado" Kuroko miro a Ai con seriedad, aunque Ai pudo ver como la esquina de su boca se levanto levemente

"Kuroko-kun" Ai agarro las manos de Kuroko apretándolas levemente. "Tengo la impresión de que seremos muy buenos amigos"

"Kushinada-san yo pienso lo mismo"

"_**¡Oi! ¡No me ignoren! ¡Ai! ¡Kuroko!**_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"¿Qué tan fuerte fue la generación de los milagros? ¿Si jugara contra ellos ahora, que pasaría?" Pregunto Kagami viendo como Ai caminaba un poco más adelante mientras que daba saltitos ignorando las miradas que recibía de los demás peatones.

"Serias destruido al instante" respondió Kuroko dejando de beber su batido por un momento, una marca de irritación apareció en la frente de Kagami.

"¿No puedes decirlo de otra forma?"

"Cada uno de los cinco prodigios fue a jugar a una escuela distinta, estoy seguro que una de esas escuelas será la mejor" Ai se detuvo a esperar a que el semáforo volviera a estar en verde, y se giro a ver a sus dos acompañantes notando como la atmosfera cambio un poco entre ellos.

Kagami rio, este era el tipo de cosas que le gustaban el saber que podría enfrentarse con jugadores que prometían un buen partido.

"Eso es genial, es la clase de cosas que encienden un fuego en mi. Lo he decidido, los aplastare a todos ellos y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón" Declaro Kagami. Kuroko le dedico una mirada, mientras que Ai se encontraba perdida. ¿De qué cosa hablaba su mejor amigo?

"Creo que eso es imposible" "_**¡Oi!**_" "Si tienes un talento oculto, no lo sé. Pero, por lo que he visto, no le llegas ni a los pies" Kuroko dio un pequeño salto al terminar de cruzar la calle, Ai los seguía sin emitir un sonido, al parecer este se veía el momento en donde comenzaría la amistad de esos dos. "No puedes hacerlo solo. Yo también me decidí, soy una sombra pero mientras más fuerte sea la luz más oscura será la sombra y cuanto más acentué el brillo de la luz. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz. Y te convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón"

"¡Ha! Mira quién habla, haz lo que quieras" "Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" Y en ese momento una promesa y una linda amistad comenzó.

"¡Awww! ¡Acabo de presenciar un momento tan emotivo!" Ai comenzó a fingir que lloraba mientras que sacaba un pañuelo que se encontraba en su bolso.

"**¡Cállate!**" Kagami le dio un golpe en la cabeza "¡Gah! No es necesario que seas tan violento Taiga" "Kagami-kun no es bueno pegarle a una chica" Ai le sonrió a Kuroko negando con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Kuroko-kun, pero gracias de todos modos. Y bien ¿De qué estaban hablando?" Una de las muchas cosas que no le gustaba a Ai era no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el sentimiento de estar siendo dejada de lado no es muy agradable.

"Que me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón con la ayuda de este tipo" le explico Kagami apuntando un dedo hacia Kuroko.

"En otras palabras, tu siendo un idiota" Ai le respondió acercándose a un tacho de basura para botar el envase de su batido.

"Cambiando de tema Kushinada-san tengo una pregunta" Ai había quedado en el medio con Kuroko a su derecha y Kagami a su izquierda, y lamentablemente se sentía como un minion. Esos pequeños seres amarillos, no es como si le molestara porque algunas veces sabía que podía llegar a ser bastante molesta como uno. Pero incluso era más baja que Kuroko y por lo que había visto anteriormente en el gimnasio él es uno de los jugadores más bajos del equipo.

"Ah, supongo que fui yo la que se quedo pegada a él, hubo un tiempo en el cual sufrí de bullying en la escuela, aunque no fue por mucho. Bueno, pasaron dos semanas y llego Taiga, al principio no le preste atención y aunque me daba cuenta de que se veía bastante solitario nunca me acerque a hablarle porque me daba un poco de miedo." Ai apunto a sus cejas discretamente para darle una idea a Kuroko del porque "Un día cualquiera, yo estaba almorzando en una de las mesas que tenían en el patio, las podíamos usar en los días que estaban soleados y ese era uno de ellos. Unos chicos de otra clase se acercaron y comenzaron a molestarme pero no les preste atención, había leído en un libro que si los ignorabas se iban a ir, pero al parecer eso les molesto y me jalaron el cabello, uno boto mi comida al suelo y esas cosas. Pero al parecer Taiga vio lo que hacían cuando estaba saliendo del salón y los encaro, los chicos salieron corriendo al solo ver su cara" Ai sonrió con nostalgia y tomo la mano de Taiga dándole un apretón el cual su amigo devolvió "Me dijo que desde ese momento si alguien me molestaba fuera con él y el arreglaría todo, estaba bastante sorprendida era la primera persona en hacer algo, así que lo abrase y le dije que desde ese momento íbamos a ser amigos"

"Y aquí puedes ver que lamentablemente sigo siendo su amigo" Bromeo Kagami para recibir un golpe en el brazo.

"¡_**¿Y eso que significa?!**_" "¿Tu qué crees?" "¡Entonces no quieres ser mi amigo!" "¡_**Es una broma!**_"

Kuroko miro como los dos amigos discutían con una pequeña sonrisa, había encontrado gente bastante extraña en su nueva escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Un silencio incomodo se había formado entre los dos, habían llegado a la casa de Kagami hace unas cuantas hora y aun cuando ya era bastante tarde ellos seguían sin hablar.

Ai suspiro, sabía lo que pasaba pero estaba esperando que Kagami dijera algo primero al final él era el que estaba preocupado y estaba bastante segura que él creía que ella iba a comenzar a gritar como desquiciada en cualquier momento. Ai volvió a suspirar con un poco más fuerza.

"Taiga…"

"_**¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCION! ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!**_"

"Taiga, no estoy enojada"

"_**TENIA QUE DECIRTE PERO SE ME OLVID- Espera, ¿Qué?**_"

"No estoy enojada ni molesta, ni nada. Bueno, si soy sincera si estoy un poco molesta pero no en el punto en el cual te tenga que matar" Ai le sonrió con tranquilidad, Kagami la quedo mirando con la boca abierta. ¡Bah! Y él creía que se iba a convertir en un ogro. "En algún momento nos íbamos a ver así que estaba tranquila, y si te soy sincera estoy más triste que enojada ya que de la nada desaparecieron mis dos mejores amigos"

"Ai, lo siento. Se me había olvidado decirte y me acorde cuando ya estaba en el avión" Y en ese momento Kagami se sentía como la persona más miserable del mundo. "Ahora, ¿a que escuela te vas a meter?"

"¡oh! Voy a estar en Seirin contigo, creo que te padre le dijo al mío en donde ibas a estar, no estoy segura, papa me dijo lo que ocurría cuando me tenía que subir al avión" Ai sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo aun seguía molesta por lo que hizo su padre.

"Bueno, entonces nos deberíamos ir a dormir, ya es bastante tarde" Taiga se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. "Si no te molesta tendrás que dormir en mi cuarto, tus cosas ya están aquí, pero aun no he arreglado nada" Ai lo estaba siguiendo tranquilamente, en ese instante Kagami se dio cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado, aunque fuera muy molesta algunas veces, la había extrañado demasiado.

"¡Pero yo duermo en la cama!" Sin más Ai salió corriendo hacia donde ella creía que era la pieza de Taiga.

"_**¡Oi!**_" Kagami tenía el leve presentimiento de que con ella aquí no todo iba a ser tan tranquilo como él esperaba.

* * *

><p><em>*Domo: Depende en la situación que se use se puede significar tres cosas si no me equivoco:<em>

_-Hola_

_-Gracias_

_-Adiós_

_Lo leí en un video para aprender japonés, aunque esta en ingles pero es bastante fácil de entender. Si quieren me mandan un mensaje y yo les doy el link :) _

Y ese fue el capitulo! No estoy muy contenta con el pero tenía que subir algo :(

Dejen un review con su opinión y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.


	5. Capitulo 3

Hola! Aquí tienen otro capítulo de **"**_Es un broma ¿Cierto?_**"**, espero que les guste y dejen un review con su opinión linduras n3n... y Feliz dia del amor! Recuerden que no es solo el amor entre parejas si no todo tipo de amor y para expresar cuanto las quiero les dejo este capitulo.

…

_Sukimashiba04__: Me alegro que te guste corazón^^ La verdad aun no pienso eso, quiero esperar un poco para poder comenzar a demostrar quién podría tener un posible interés amoroso en Ai o a quien le podría gustar Ai. Aun cuando Akashi no es uno de mis personajes favoritos lo voy a tener en cuenta :)_

_marycarmen: Voy a esforzarme más para hacer capítulos más largo corazón :) y no te preocupes que aun no sale a relucir la personalidad de Ai por completo, así que solo espera! Hahaha yo también pienso que es más odio que envidia, como en el caso de Momoi cuando va a ver a Kuroko a la piscina. Pd: Tu nombre es muy largo como para colocarlo completo, lo siento. _

_Monkey D. Ivy__: ¡Que bien! Me alegro que te guste la personalidad de Ai, y eso que aun no doy a conocer mucho de su personalidad. Me encanta que ya te guste! Gracias corazón._

_..._

Como ya saben KnB NO me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es mí querida Oc Ai-chan.

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Ingles-**

**_-Exclamaciones/gritos- Va a estar la mayoría del tiempo en mayúscula así que no creo que sea muy difícil diferenciar a cuando están hablando en Ingles. Aunque podría escribir en Ingles pero es mucho trabajo (Mentira, solo soy muy floja como para después tener que escribir lo que significa para aquellas personas que no son tan buenas en Ingles)._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
>'Cause I was only born inside my dreams<br>Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_Centuries- Fall out boy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ai se sentó en la cama sin estar completamente despierta, miro lentamente a su alrededor buscando algo o más bien a alguien.

"¿Taiga?" La voz de Ai salió un poco ronca debido a las horas de sueño. Al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño y sus labios. Volviendo a tirarse a la cama, junto valor para poder salir de la comodidad de esta.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que comenzaron a llegar a ella unos sonidos que provenían de la cocina. _Debe estar preparando desayuno._ Pensó Ai, Kagami siempre ha sido bueno para estar despierto temprano al contrario de ella que siempre despertaba de mal humor y con ganas de golpear a alguien. Ai se estiro una vez más y salió de la habitación en camino a la cocina. Donde encontró a taiga usando un delantal, haciendo desayuno tal y como ella había pensado.

"Taiga" Ai aprovecho que Kagami estaba con su espalda hacia ella para caminar sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado.

"¡_**GAH**_!" Kagami dio un salto del susto llevando su mano derecha a su pecho "¡No me asustes de esa manera, baka*!"

Ai comenzó a reír "_**Ouch**_" Kagami le sonrió con maldad mientras que sostenía la cuchara que había estado usando en el aire. "¿Me golpeaste con una cuchara?"

"¿Y que si lo hice?" Respondió Kagami cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, ella se lo había buscado aunque sabía que era un movimiento bastante arriesgado de su parte porque podría despertar a la bestia de su amiga en cualquier minuto pero por el momento eso no le importaba.

"Bueno, supongo que me lo busque" Ai hizo uno mueca y luego suspiro "De todas formas por que estas vestido de esa manera?" Su amiga hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la ropa que vestía su amigo, Kagami vestía una polera negra y unos shorts deportivos blancos. "Tengo entendido que hoy aun tenemos clases" Ai levanto una ceja mirándolo con sospecha "No estarás pensando en faltar ¿Cierto?"

"No, nada de eso" Respondió Kagami pasándole una taza de café a Ai viendo como los ojos de esta brillaban con felicidad, sonrió levemente ante la vista que estaba dando su amiga. Con su cabello todo enmarañado como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su cabeza, sus ojos aun sin estar completamente abiertos, con una pequeña marca de saliva en su barbilla y con una polera de él, ya que ayer ella había estado a punto de quedarse dormida y no tenía ganas de ir a buscar su ropa de dormir, así que Kagami le dio una de sus poleras la cual se veía mucho más grande de lo que era ya en Ai se le veía como un vestido, llegando justo arriba de las rodillas de esta.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo? Das miedo" Murmuro Ai mientras que tomaba un sorbo de café. Kagami suspiro, había olvidado que a Ai le gustaba molestar a la gente a la cual ella era cercana.

"Olvídalo, voy a entrenar un poco antes de clases. Así que te sugiero que termines eso rápido" Kagami apunto al desayuno de Ai "Recuerda que hoy va a ser tu primer día en Seirin" Kagami se movió hacia donde Ai estaba sentada. "Trata de no hacer el ridículo hoy" Ai rodo los ojos y saco la lengua, Kagami rio y se agacho un poco para darle un beso en la frente y revolviendo un poco el pelo de su amiga, se dirigió a la puerta. "Ittekimasu*"

"Itterashai*" Grito Ai escuchando como se cerraba la puerta de entrada. "Ah, mi primer día en Seirin. Me pregunto ¿que pasara?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Riko estaba sorprendida y aterrada, apenas había entrado a la escuela y de la nada una chica había saltado frente a ella gritando en su cara.

"_**¡KYAA!¿KUSHINADA-SAN?**_" ¡_Salió de la nada! ¡Casi me da un infarto!._ Pensó Riko mientras intentaba calmar su agitado corazón respirando profundamente.

"Ups, no era mi intención asustarte Riko-chan" Ai le sonrió de manera inocente a Riko mientras que hacia un signo paz con su mano. Era verdad, la intención de Ai no era asustar a su senpai. Solo quería hacerle una pregunta.

"No está bien, solo me pillaste desprevenida. Y bien ¿necesitas algo de mí?" "Ah, sí sobre eso, quería saber si ¿podría ser manager del equipo?"

Riko pestañeo una, dos, tres veces "¿Ah?". No esperaba eso, para ser sincera, ni ella sabía lo que estaba esperando de la chica frente a ella. La cual estaba mirándola con una esperanza que le partía el corazón. Con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y con un pequeño puchero en su boca. Ai sabía que la tenía en la palma de su mano, nadie podía resistirse a la cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, ni Kagami podía y eso que él era todo un macho muy masculino, según él. No es como que Ai le fuera a creer eso, cuando su querido amigo tiene miedo a los perros.

"Mhm, supongo que está bien."Le respondió Riko luego de meditar unos momentos "No sería malo tener un par de manos extra para ayudar" Riko llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla. Vio como los ojos de Ai se iluminaban con felicidad. _Ahhh, se parece a un perrito, solo le faltan una cola y orejas._ Riko pensó en cierta persona que algunas veces se comportaba de la misma manera que Ai. "Pero, por el momento esto va a ser un secreto entre las dos" Riko le guiño un ojo a Ai, mientras que llevaba su dedo a su boca para dar énfasis a lo que decía.

"¡Hai! ¡Arigato Riko-chan!" Y con eso Ai salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases.

"Ah, porque tengo el leve presentimiento de que en vez de ayudar, solo me va a traer problemas" Riko suspiro. "¿Y que pasa con el _chan_? ¿No debería ser senpai? Aun sigo siendo mayor que ella"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Taiga, puedo saber a ¿Donde me llevas?" El primer día de Ai había comenzado bien o eso es lo que pensaba ella, su nuevo profesor le había hecho esperar un momento fuera del salón para explicar su situación y luego la hizo pasar para que se presentara. Obtuvo el asiento que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y detrás de ella se encontraba Taiga. Y ahora en uno de los recesos, Ai se encontraba hablando con unos compañeros de clase cuando de la nada Kagami la agarra de un brazo y la saca volando de la clase.

"Tengo que hablar con el capitán" Respondió Kagami sin soltarla.

"¿Y me tienes que llevar a mi? ¿Acaso te vas a perder si vas solo?"

"¡Nada de eso! Solo necesito un poco de apoyo, nada más. No te hagas una idea rara" Kagami logro divisar a Hyūga. Dejando a Ai rápidamente se fue a hablar con su capitán, mientras que Ai lentamente seguía sus pasos.

"¿Un partido? Tú no puedes jugar todavía" Le respondió Hyūga. Y Ai la cual ya había llegado junto a ellos, se puso a reír con la cara que coloco su amigo, ignorando la mirada que le dirigió este.

"¿Qu- que? ¿Por qué, capitán? ¿Acaso, no soy lo suficientemente bueno?"

"Ah, no es eso. Aun sigues siendo un miembro a prueba, no eres un miembro oficial" Le explico Hyūga.

"¿Heh?" Ai le dio unos golpecitos al hombro de Kagami con simpatía, mientras que Hyūga solo veía como Ai intentaba sacar a Kagami de su estupor, pasando una mano frente a la cara de este repetidas veces.

"Hyūga-Senpai, Taiga ¿tiene que hacer algo para poder ser un miembro definitivo?" Pregunto Ai a Hyūga.

"Ah, puede ir a hablar con la entrenadora" Sin decir ninguna palabra Kagami saliendo de su estupor salió corriendo hasta el salón donde podría encontrar a Riko.

"Esta bastante emocionado por jugar ¿no?" Pregunto Hyūga a Ai con una sonrisa.

"No sabes cuánto, bueno voy a procurar de que no haga nada estúpido. Nos vemos Hyūga-senpai"

Ai salió corriendo tras su amigo sin notar que Hyūga miraba a Ai con una sonrisa. _Ah… ella se preocupa mucho por él. Supongo que ahora entiendo porque se hacen llamar hermanos._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En unos de los salones de Seirin se encontraba cierta chica de corta cabellera castaña hablando sola con su consola ignorando las miradas que recibía de sus compañeros de clase.

"Sabia que tenias potencial, no hay nada como el talento que ha sido cultivado" Dijo Riko dejando su consola en la mesa y tomando un sorbo de su leche.

"_**¡Entrenadora!**_"

"_**¡Puuhh!**_" Riko escupió todo lo que había bebido en la cara de Kagami, Kagami solo se limpio la cara con su manga. Ai saliendo de la nada por segunda vez comenzó a limpiar lo que quedo en el pelo de Kagami con un pañuelo. El cual Riko se pregunto de donde lo había sacado.

"Entrenadora, dame una forma para ser miembro oficial del club"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?" Murmuro Riko mientras que limpiaba su boca "¿Tu también?"

"¿También?" preguntaron Ai y Kagami.

"Mhm Kuroko-kun vino hace unos momentos diciendo lo mismo" Explico Riko a Kagami.

"Ese bastardo" Murmuro Kagami, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ai. "No es bueno llamar a Kuroko-kun de esa manera Taiga"

"¿Qué tan impacientes están?, son unos sinvergüenzas" Reclamo Riko, mientras que Ai intentaba sofocar su risa, al escuchar la manera en que Riko llamo a su amigo, enterrando su cara en la espalda de Kagami.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Bueno, ambos tienen un gran potencial y tenemos espacio en la banca. Por lo tanto estaremos felices de tenerte" Dijo Riko entregándole la hoja a Kagami, mientras que Ai miraba con curiosidad el intercambio que se producía frente a sus ojos.

"Ahora puedo jugar en un partido ¿Verdad?" Kagami le dio una mirada a la hoja para ver qué era lo que tenía que rellenar, dándose cuenta que era la misma hoja que le hicieron llenar cuando quiso unirse al club la primera vez.

"Alto ahí" Dijo Riko viendo como Kagami se iba "Solo aceptare esa solicitud el lunes a las 8:40 en el techo" Kagami solo la miro como si fuera un bicho y salió del salón.

"Riko-chan ¿Qué estas planeando?" Ai le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Riko, mientras que la chica de un grado superior solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

"Ufu~ Tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes Kushinada-chan" Riko le guiño un ojo "Pero creo que deberías volver a tu salón, falta unos minutos para que el receso termine"

"Hai Hai, Nos vemos luego Riko-chan"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kagami se encontraba caminando por un pasillo cuando vio en una de las paredes una pequeña noticia sobre el club de basketball* y se detuvo un momento para leerlo.

"**Basketball ****Masculino**** ¡****Torneo ****de ****Kanto****! ****DEBUT ****DE ****NOVATOS****"**

"El no estaba bromeando" murmuro Kagami refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho Kuroko unos días antes.

"Si, son fuertes" Respondió Kuroko apareciendo de le nada.

"_**¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué no puedes mostrarte de forma normal?! ¡Deja de aparecer de la nada!**_" El grito que dio Kagami sorprendió a la gente que se encontraba alrededor.

"Shh" Kuroko se llevo un dedo a sus labios mientras que con su otra mano apuntaba a la señal que se encontraba arriba de sus cabezas, para mostrar que se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca y que debía mantener un tono más bajo.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" Pregunto Kagami agarrando la cabeza de Kuroko con una mano mientras que dejaba su otra mano en un puño. De la nada el ambiente se volvió oscuro y una vena apareció en la frente de Kagami, cualquier ser viviente que se encontraba pasando por ahí, hubiera corrido como gallina para poder alejarse del enfadado chico. "Te estás burlando de mi ¿Verdad?"

"No" Kuroko no tuvo ningún cambio en su expresión mientras que Kagami lo soltó de su agarre, Kuroko llevo su mano hacia su cabeza para poder quitar un poco el dolor "Eso me dolió"

_No lo creo, como alguien podría llamar a un hombre invisible como él, ¿el sexto miembro fantasma? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso de todos modos? __El resto de la generación de los milagros fue a jugar a las escuelas fuertes ¿Por qué no ir con ellos? _Kagami cerró sus ojos suspirando.

"Oye Kuroko" Kagami dirigió su mirada al chico, para solo encontrarse que el chico más bajo lo había dejado solo. ¡_La próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a matar!_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ne Taiga, ¿Qué es la generación de los milagros?" Kagami la miro de reojo desde su posición en la cocina, Ai se encontraba sentada en el sillón viendo una revista, mientras que el se encontraba, bueno, cocinando.

"¿Cómo sabes de ellos?" Kagami se acerco a Ai limpiando sus manos en el delantal.

"Entonces es un grupo de gente" Murmuro Ai, espero que Kagami se sentara a su lado para poder seguir "Estuviste hablando con Kuroko-kun sobre ellos ¿Cierto?, no había alcanzado a preguntar en ese momento" Se encogió de hombros.

"Ah, tengo entendido que es un grupo de chicos que eran unos prodigios en el basketball*, son fuertes y desde que estuvieron juntos nunca nadie pudo derrotarlos" Kagami tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, el cual Ai pudo reconocer, la chica solo sonrió con calidez, ese extraño brillo que siempre llegaba a los ojos de Kagami cuando estaba emocionado por algo. Lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño entusiasmado por un viaje al zoológico.

"¿Qué planeas hacer Taiga?"

"Derrotarlos con todo lo que tengo" Kagami le dio una sonrisa a Ai pero en sus ojos se podía ver la seriedad que tenia al decir esas palabras.

"Lo vas a lograr Taiga" Le respondió su amiga dándole un abrazo. "Aun cuando tengas muchos obstáculos por delante" Murmuro Ai en el pecho de su amigo.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Y luego de dos días de descanso llego el tan esperado lunes, los de primer año se encontraban ahora en el techo como su excéntrica entrenadora les había pedido.

"Huhuhu, he estado esperándolos" Dijo Riko como bienvenida con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho o el poco pecho que tenia.

"¿Eres estúpida?" Dijo Kagami con Ai a su lado que miraba a Riko como si estuviera loca.

"¿Un duelo?" Kuroko adivino tras ellos, pero nadie escucho al chico.

"Me olvide totalmente de esto, pero los lunes… _**¡La asamblea de esta mañana empieza en 5 minutos!**_" Grito Kagami, Ai se dio cuenta que la voz de su amigo producía un eco, provocando que a ella le dieran ganas de gritar de igual manera pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. "Date prisa y tómalo" Kagami saco la hoja que Riko le había entregado

"Antes de eso, tengo algo que quiero decirles." "¿Huh?" "Hice una promesa cuando el capitán me pidió que fuera su entrenadora el año pasado, le prometí centrarme exclusivamente en la superación del equipo para el campeonato nacional. Si piensan que no están listos para eso, hay otros clubes más adecuados para ustedes" Termino Riko tirando uno de sus brazos a su lado.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que est-" Habia comenzado a reclamar Kagami solo para ser interrumpido por Riko.

"Sé que eres fuerte. Pero necesito saber algo más importante fuera de eso, no importa lo duro que sea la práctica, "Algún día" y "Tal vez" no son lo suficientemente buenos. Necesito saber que tienen objetivos ambiciosos y la voluntad para llevarlos a cabo. ¡Dime tu año, clase y nombre, anuncia tus metas aquí y ahora!" Dijo Riko apuntando hacia donde se encontraba todo el alumnado de Seirin, para luego apoyar sus puños en su cadera "Si no los alcanzamos, volverán aquí, se desnudaran y confesaran sus sentimientos por la chica que aman" Riko puso un tono malicioso al terminar lo que dijo.

"_**¡¿Heh!?**_" El trió de primero estaban sorprendidos mientras que Kagami solo puso una cara escéptica y Kuroko mantuvo su expresión tranquila. Ai se encontraba sonrojándose furiosamente. ¡_De-desnudarse! Practican basketball así que tienen un cuerpo bastante musculoso_. Ai miro a los chicos que se encontraban a su lado y sintió como su cara se ponía más roja de solo pensarlo, pero luego pensó en Kagami y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no correspondían a esas horas de la mañana.

"Todos los de segundo año lo hicieron el año pasado" Aseguro Riko para hacerles saber que no eran los únicos bajo a esa extraña amenaza.

"¿Qué? nadie me dijo acerca de esto." Susurro Furihata a sus dos amigos

"Me entere cuando me reclutaron" Le respondió Fukuda

"Pero no creí que fuera verdad" Termino Kawahara con desesperación en su tono.

"Como dije antes, estoy buscando algo concreto y razonablemente ambicioso. Tendrás que hacerlo algo mejor que "Jugar mi primer partido" o "Lo mejor de mí"." Ai se puso a pensar en las palabras de Riko mientras que llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla. Tenía el leve presentimiento que con las palabras de Riko, Kagami iba a demostrar que lo que él quería era mucho mejor que eso.

"Esto será fácil, esto no es ni siquiera una prueba" Dijo Kagami acercándose a la baranda que se encontraba frente a ellos. Para saltar en ella.

"_**¡Uh!**_" Riko jadeo con pánico al ver lo que hacia Kagami, mientras que Ai abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar gritar.

"_**¡CLASE 1-B, NUMERO 5, KAGAMI TAIGA! ¡DERROTARE A LA GENERACION DE LOS MILAGROS Y CONVERTIRME EN EL MEJOR JUGADOR DE JAPON!**_"

Entre el alumnado se encontraba Hyūga el cual miro con duda a Kagami. _¡Wuah! ¿Ella esta __Haciéndolo de nuevo este año?_

Kagami luego de haber terminado se bajo de la baranda con una cara petulante. Ai se acerco a abrazarlo para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza.

"**¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?**" Le reclamo Taiga a su amiga sobando el lugar en donde le había pegado.

"**¡Tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas! ¡Vas a hacer que me muera de un infarto aun cuando no sufro nada al corazón!**" Le grito Ai en la cara, para luego volver a abrazarlo. Kagami solo hizo una mueca y solo le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amiga pero no tenía intención de alejarla y arrancar de su abrazo.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" Pregunto Riko mirando al grupo de tres amigos. "Si no se dan prisa los maestros llegaran hasta aquí"

"Disculpe" Furihata levanto la mano "¿podría decir que quiero una novia?"

"No" Le respondió Riko con una sonrisa. "¿Qué otra cosa más tienen?"

"Yo…yo tengo una" Hablo Kawahara mientras que caminaba hacia la baranda "Muy buena suerte" "Tu puedes hacerlo" Dijeron Furihata y Fukuda.

"_**Clase 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, de Chuo-Ku, Tokio. Yo era un niño enfermizo así que no podía hacer deporte. Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar para mí en el jardín de niños…nunca olvidare el juego estrellas de todo lo que vi en la escuela en quinto año. Era la primera vez que pensé que el basketball era genial… Me uní al club de baloncesto de mi escuela en la secundaria, pero yo no era muy bueno, siempre estaba arrastrando a mi equipo hacia abajo y me sentía miserable, pero…**_" Riko le dio una patada en la espalda para sacarlo de ahí. Mientras que Ai solo lo miro con lastima, aun abrazando a su amigo.

"¡_**Siguiente!**_"

"Um, quiero una novia" Furihata volvió a decir levantando la mano.

"Te dije que no"

"_**Clase 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. Me gusta ayudar a los demás, así que cuando escuche a un estudiante de segundo año pedir ayuda, inmediatamente le ofrecí mi ayuda.**_"

"¿Quien diría que se iba a tomar mi broma en serio?" Dijo Izuki a Koganei, al escuchar lo que Fukuda dijo.

"No debe haber entendido la broma" Lo calmo Koganei.

"_**Clase 1-D, Furihata Koki. La chica que me gusta dijo que saldría conmigo si me convertía en algo mejor. Me uní al club de basketball para convertirme en el número uno**_"

"Awww, eso es tan tierno" Susurro Ai con corazones en sus ojos "Tu deberías ser así" Le dijo a Kagami, el cual solo rodo sus ojos.

Hyūga suspiro, viendo con felicidad como los de primer año gritaban sus metas. _Hacer esto realmente nos ayudo a enfocarnos el año pasado…esto podría ser una buena tradición._

Furihata se giro hacia Riko. "Si eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, no me importa si no puedo formar parte del equipo"

"Creo que estoy conmovida" le sonrió Riko. "¿Quién sigue?"

"Sumimasen*" "¡Ahh!" Riko se giro en sorpresa hacia Kuroko "No soy bueno para hablar en voz alta, Así que ¿Podría usarlo?" Kuroko saco de la nada un megáfono.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Pregunto Riko con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Kuroko se preparo para hablar tomando una bocanada de aire, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a un enfadado profesor.

"¡Oye! ¿El club de baloncesto otra vez?" Grito el profesor.

"¡Maldición! Casi habíamos terminado" Reclamo Riko.

Luego de la interrupción del profesor, este los hizo arrodillarse mientras que el se dedicaba a regañarlos.

"Te lo advertí el año pasado ¿No dijiste que nunca harías esto de nuevo?" Ai miraba con simpatía a sus nuevos amigos, el profesor dejo a Ai fuera de esto ya que había visto que ella no había gritado. Pero si le dio un pequeño regaño diciéndole que no se dejara influenciar por la chica de segundo año. "¡A tu edad debes saber lo que es bueno y malo!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Se encontraban nuevamente en Maji Burger, Ai sabía que esto se iba a convertir en una especia de ritual, aun cuando iban a llegar a casa para cenar. Ai vio como Kagami se dirigía nuevamente a la mesa que habían ocupado la vez anterior. La chica suspiro sabiendo lo que iba a pasar en unos segundos.

Kagami tomo asiento "No puedo creer que se puso tan furioso por un poco de gritos" Murmuro Kagami pensando que Ai lo estaba escuchando.

"Yo ni siquiera llegue al final y tuve problemas también" Respondió Kuroko dejando de beber su batido de vainilla por un momento, Ai suspiro y hizo su trayecto hacia donde su amigo. La chica viendo como su amigo se atoraba con la sorpresiva respuesta que tuvo, le ofreció un poco de su batido y mientras Kagami bebía, ella trajo una silla para poder sentarse junto a sus amigos.

"¿Tu otra vez?" Pregunto Kagami luego de haber bebido el batido que le ofreció su amiga. "Tal vez debería empezar a ir a otra parte" Ai lo miro levantando una ceja.

"En ese caso tu estarías solo Taiga" Kagami y Kuroko la miraron preguntándose a que se refería. "Me gusta estar aquí, la compañía de Kuroko-kun es agradable" Aclaro la chica luego de ver las caras de sus amigos. Kagami suspiro.

"No se nos permite ir al techo, ¿Qué haremos si no podemos formar parte del equipo?" Kuroko expreso su preocupación a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

"Ha, eso no sucederá" Le dijo Kagami dirigiéndole una mirada al chico de pelo celeste.

"Ya veremos" le respondió Kuroko tomando su batido en las manos.

"No te preocupes Kuroko-kun estoy segura que Riko-chan los va a aceptar en el equipo" Ai le sonrió a Kuroko.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Ir a una escuela de renombre igual que los otros 5 chicos" Kagami miro con curiosidad a Kuroko, mientras que Ai tomaba una de las tantas hamburguesas que Kagami tenía en su bandeja. "Eras lo suficientemente bueno como para ser conocido como el sexto miembro fantasma, ¿Tienes alguna razón para jugar basketball*?"

Kuroko tomo un sorbo de su batido antes de responder "Mi equipo de basketball de la escuela secundaria tuvo un principio básico, Ganar lo era todo" Ai presto atención a lo que decía Kuroko dejando de comer. "En lugar de trabajo en equipo teníamos que empujar los talentos individuales de la generación de los milagros para ganar" Kuroko dirigía su mirada a la mesa "Nada podía derrotarnos, pero no éramos un equipo, cinco de ellos aprobaban eso, pero yo sentía que faltaba algo importante"

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a derrotar a la generación de los milagros a tu manera?" Pregunto Kagami.

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando" "¿En serio?" "Tus palabras y las palabras de la entrenadora realmente me impresionaron, ahora mi mayor razón para jugar es intentar hacer que tu y nuestro equipo sean lo mejor de todo Japón."

"No vamos a intentarlo" Le respondió Kagami a Kuroko levantándose de su silla "Nosotros seremos los mejores" Termino de decir apoyando una mano en su cadera.

Kuroko solo sonrió mientras que Ai le dedicaba una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo.

"Taiga, no es que quiera arruinar el momento o algo por el estilo pero ¿era necesario que te pusieras de pie?" Ai le pregunto a su amigo mientras que daba una mirada de reojo hacia Kuroko "O ¿intentas hacer que Kuroko-kun se sientas más pequeño de lo que es?"

"Kushinada-san me gustaría que no hablaras sobre mi estatura, de igual manera tu eres más baja que yo" Le dijo Kuroko a la chica mirándola con una expresión seria.

"No tienes derecho a decir que Kuroko es bajo cuando tu eres una enana" Le dijo Kagami tomando asiento nuevamente.

"¡No soy baja!"

"Si, si, lo que tu digas…Enana"

"¡Taiga!" Ai le dio una patada en la pierna a Kagami por debajo de la mesa "_**¡Ouch!**_"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Al día siguiente cuando Kagami y Ai, se encontraban entrando a su salón. Encontraron una cierta conmoción por un hecho que ocurría en Seirin.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" Pregunto Kagami a Ai, luego de ver que sus compañeros de clase se encontraban pegados en las ventanas intentando ver lo que se encontraba afuera.

"No tengo ni la menor idea" Respondió Ai, siguiendo a su amigo que se acercaba a sus compañeros para poder ver lo que ocasionaba tanto alboroto. Kagami al ver cierto mensaje dejo salir una pequeña risa, mientras que Ai se paraba en las puntas de sus pies para poder ver sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

"**Nosotros ****seremos ****los ****mejores ****de ****Japón****"**

"Esto podría ser lo suficientemente interesante como para trabajar" Susurro Riko con una sonrisa. Había estado sorprendida al ver ese mensaje escrito en los suelos de Seirin. El autor había olvidado colocar su firma así que para el alumnado seria uno de los cuantos misterios que tenia la escuela.

Kagami y Ai dirigieron su mirada hacia Kuroko viendo como este tenía su manga con una mancha blanca, para luego mirarse con una sonrisa y dirigirse a sus asientos para comenzar otro día más de sus vidas.

.

.

* * *

><p>"¿Eh? ¿Esto es...?" Dijo Koganei al ver una revista que se encontraba en la banca "¿No es esta la edición de la revista cuando Kuroko todavía se encontraba en Teiko?" Hyūga se acerco a Koganei que había comenzado a hojear dicha revista.<p>

"Ohh presentan a todos los jugadores" Dijo Hyūga viendo la revista "Kuroko… no tiene un articulo" dijo luego de revisar el resto de la revista.

"A pesar de que él es el sexto miembro, ¿no te vinieron a entrevistar?" Koganei pregunto a Kuroko.

"Lo hicieron, pero se olvidaron de mi" les aclaro Kuroko.

_Es muy triste_. Pensaron los de segundo año. No hubo ni un cambio en la expresión de Kuroko cuando les volvió a hablar.

"Además, no soy nada comparado con los otros cinco. Ellos son verdaderos prodigios"

Fukuda entro corriendo al lugar en donde se estaban cambiando. "¡Ella esta devuelta! ¡La entrenadora esta devuelta! Jugaremos un partido de práctica"

"¿Me pregunto contra quien vamos a jugar?" pregunto Hyūga.

"¿Quién sabe?" Fukuda se llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza "Aunque, ella saltaba por alguna razón"

La expresión de Hyūga se altero "¿Ella estaba saltando?" El tono del capitán del equipo se torno serio "Estén listos, todo el mundo. Si ella esta saltando, nuestro próximo rival a ser muy duro"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A las afueras de Seirin se encontraba cierto rubio admirando la escuela que estaba frente a él.

"¿Esto es Seirin? Nuevo y original, como me lo esperaba" Dijo el chico.

La población femenina que se encontraba ahí en ese momento se fijó en el chico, el cual obviamente no pertenecía en aquel lugar. Provocando que susurros comenzaran a llenar el aire.

"¿No es ardiente?" "y su altura. Espera, acaso es…" "¡Modelo!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dentro del gimnasio el equipo se encontraba practicando.

Fukuda le dio el balón a Kuroko, el cual hizo uno de sus pases hacia Kagami al cual Izuki lo estaba marcando. Pasando al chico de segundo año, Kagami hizo su trayecto hacia la canasta.

"Todavía no" dijo Izuki persiguiendo a Kagami. Kagami se detuvo distrayendo a Izuki para dar una vuelta y hacer un dunk*.

"Es increíble" Dijo Koganei con admiración "Un giro rápido a toda velocidad, no es un ser humano ordinario"

"Incluso podría vencer a la generación de los milagros" Hablo Tsuchida

"De verdad podría ser capaz de ganarles con eso" Dijo Furihata a sus dos amigos.

"Esa no es una maniobra fácil" Secundo Kawahara

"Quizás ya sea mejor que ellos" Termino Fukuda.

Kuroko recordó las palabras que había dicho hacia Kagami _"Pero, por lo que he visto no les llegas ni a los pies" _Su expresión se torno un poco culpable "Eso es lo que dije, pero…"

"Reúnanse alrededor, todo el mundo" Llamo Riko al equipo "¡Si!"

"¿Un partido de práctica contra la preparatoria Kaijo?" Exclamó Hyūga

"Hyūga-senpai todos escuchamos lo mismo, no es necesario que lo repita" Le dijo Ai, este solo le dio una mirada de enojo.

"Así es, no me defrauden. Vamos a poner a un montón de estudiantes de primero en la cancha" Dijo Riko

"¿Decepcionarla? Pero si son mucho mejores que nosotros" Expreso Koganei la preocupación de sus compañeros.

"¿Realmente son tan buenos?" pregunto Fukuda

"Ellos son fuertes a nivel nacional, juegan en el Inter-high cada año" Le explico Hyūga.

"Y este año, Kaijo tiene en sus manos a Kise Ryota, uno de los prodigios de la generación de los milagros"

Ai vio como se formaba una sonrisa en la cara de Kagami y suspiro sacudiendo su cabeza. _No pensé que jugaría contra ellos tan pronto. Que bendición._ Pensó Kagami. ¡_Me estoy emocionando!_

"Al parecer, Kise trabaja como modelo" Hyūga se dirigió a los de segundo.

"¿En serio? ¡Increíble!" Exclamo Izuki

"¿Buena apariencia y con talento en el basketball? Eso es brutal" Aporto Koganei

Ai se rio por la estupidez de la situación, ella no pensaba que los chicos se acomplejaban sobre eso.

Riko suspiro "Idiota".

De la nada, murmullos comenzaron a llenar el gimnasio con emocionadas voces. Ai miro con curiosidad a las chicas que se encontraban atacando el gimnasio. Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

La cara de Riko mostraba sorpresa "¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo todas esas personas aquí?"

La razón de la conmoción decidió hablar "Ah, no aparecí para que esto sucediera"

"El es…" murmuro Hyūga.

_¿Que hace aquí Kise Ryota de la generación de los milagros?_ Pensó Riko.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo" Kuroko hizo una leve inclinación hacia Kise. Ai miro con curiosidad al recién llegado luego de reconocer el nombre. Ahora podía ver por qué él trabajaba como modelo, era atractivo. Con su cabello rubio que parecía muy suave y sus ojos de un lindo tono dorado enmarcados por unas pestañas bastante marcadas. Y Ai podía apostar que su cuerpo era aun mejor que su cara por las horas de Basketball. _Deja de pensar en eso Ai, es el enemigo. No te fíes de su atractivo. _Ai se pego en las mejillas para poder concentrarse.

"Me alegro de verte" Dijo Kise.

"Kise Ryota" Murmuro Hyūga.

Ai miro a Kuroko para ver si había tenido algún cambio en su expresión pero esta seguía siendo la misma, sin mostrar ni el minimo rastro de sorpresa. _Supongo que necesitas mucho para poder sorprender a Kuroko-kun, ahora…_ Ai dirigió su mirada a Kise. _¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?_

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Y ese fue el capitulo de la semana! Espero que les guste, ahora, voy a aclarar unas cosas. Para algunos términos voy a usar ingles porque estoy más familiarizada con ellos en esa forma. Como: Basketball y Dunk. Espero que no les moleste eso. Otra cosa, use varios espacios para separar las escenas, ya que cuando yo estoy leyendo algún Fic cuando no están las escenas separadas me tiendo a perder y me confundo *se va a llorar a una esquina de vergüenza* Así que pensé que separando las escenas iba a ser mejor para ustedes<p>

*Ittekimasu: Es algo como: me voy y volveré. Itte: es un yo voy, kimasu: voy a venir. Técnicamente es Me voy y volveré. Una manera más casual de decirlo es Ittekuru.

*Itterashai: Ve y vuelve, se refiere a que van a volver a casa a salvo. Así que la mayoría lo conoce con la traducción de: ten un buen viaje.

Baka: todos sabemos lo que significa. Idiota o estúpido pero yo encuentro que Aho es una palabra mucho mejor para describir a alguien que está siendo idiota ¿No lo creen?

*Sumimasen: Disculpe.

Y bueno una cosa aparte que no creo que a muchas les importe: ¡El lunes es mi cumpleaños! Y eso se refiere ¡PARTY HARD!, mentira solo sacare a mi Murasakibara interior y comeré toda la torta que pueda ;)

Ya saben dejen un review con su opinión y ¡nos vemos en el próximos capitulo linduras! n3n.

ByeBye *Se va corriendo como estupida*


	6. Capitulo 4

Hola! Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo de "_Es una broma ¿Cierto?", _espero que les guste y dejen un review linduras n3n.

_Marycarmen: Gracias por tu saludo corazón^^ Falta poco para que puedas ver la bestia interior de Ai ;)_

_Monkey D. Ivy: Me encanta que te guste! Si será un fic con mucho amorsh, pero te aclaro en este instante que no todos los chicos de la Generación de los milagros van a caer por Ai…_

_Silhermar: Ai afectara de una manera positiva, ella solo viene a alterar la vida de los demás y hacerlos sufrir, voy a procurar de que no se altere el arco del anime. Lamentablemente este no va a ser un fic de KagaKuro pero si tengo un proyecto por ahí que espero poder subirlo cuando acabe con esta historia, por ahora espero que sigas disfrutando de mi fic :)_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que han colocado de mi Fic en sus favoritos y a las que me están siguiendo! Son lo mejor aunque igual me gustaría que se hicieran presentes dejando un review si no es mucho pedir._

Como ya saben KnB NO me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es mí querida Oc Ai-chan.

-'conversaciones por teléfono/celular'

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Ingles-**

_**-Exclamaciones/gritos- Va a estar la mayoría del tiempo en mayúscula así que no creo que sea muy difícil diferenciar a cuando están hablando en Ingles. Aunque podría escribir en Ingles pero es mucho trabajo (Mentira, solo soy muy floja como para después tener que escribir lo que significa para aquellas personas que no son tan buenas en Ingles).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Standing in the hall of fame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_Hall of fame – The Script_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ai miro a Kuroko para ver si había tenido algún cambio en su expresión pero esta seguía siendo la misma, sin mostrar ni el mínimo rastro de sorpresa.__**Supongo que necesitas mucho para poder sorprender a Kuroko-kun**__, __**ahora…**__Ai dirigió su mirada a Kise.__**¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?**_

Luego de que las molestas fans del modelo se fueran, el se bajo del lugar en donde se encontraba de un salto acercándose al sorprendido grupo.

"¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Hyūga aun sorprendido.

"Cuando me entere de nuestro próximo oponente es Seirin, me acorde que Kurokocchi estaba inscrito aquí. Así que pensé en venir a saludar, éramos los mejores amigos en la escuela secundario" Dijo Kise ya frente a Kuroko, Ai la cual había cambiado su posición, se encontraba ahora tras Hyūga escondida tras su cuerpo y asomando su cabeza por el hombro del capitán.

"No más que cualquier otra persona" Respondió Kuroko con tono serio. Ai dejo salir unas risitas al ver la reacción del modelo.

"¡Eres tan cruel!" Un rio de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kise y este se llevo su brazo para ocultar su cara.

"Kise Ryota, a pesar de que comenzó a jugar baloncesto en su segundo año de secundaria, su excepcional sentido de juego y su capacidad física le valieron un lugar en el equipo de Teiko como regular. Si bien, el tiene menos experiencia que los otros cuatro, se ha convertido en jugador indispensable mejorando rápidamente" Hablo Furihata leyendo una revista. Ai pensó que por un momento Furihata se veía genial pero luego descarto el pensamiento sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

"¿Desde su segundo año?" Pregunto Hyūga con sorpresa en su voz mientras que se giraba para ver a Kise.

"El articulo exagera un poco" Kise se llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, y se mostraba un poco avergonzado sobre lo que decía el articulo "Me alegro de que me ven como parte de la generación de los milagros, pero soy el peor del grupo. Debido a eso se burlaban de mi y Kurokocchi todo el tiempo"

"Ellos nunca se burlaron de mi" Respondió nuevamente Kuroko, Ai sintió un poco de pena por Kise, Kuroko no era una persona con mucho tacto al decir las cosas, era bastante directo.

"¿Qué? ¿Era solo yo?" Un nuevo rio de lágrimas cayó de los ojos del modelo. Ai vio como una pelota se dirigía hacia el rubio, abrió su boca para advertirle de esto pero él la detuvo estirando su mano. _Bueno, tengo que admitir que eso fue bastante genial _Pensó Ai. Por otra parte, los ojos de Ai se enfocaron en la forma de su amigo, viendo como este tenía una estúpida sonrisita en sus labios.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Kise

"¡Kagami-kun!" "¡Kagami!" Exclamaron Riko y Hyūga al unisonó.

"Lamento tener que interrumpir su pequeña reunión de reencuentro, pero no me digas que has venido hasta aquí por un simple saludo. ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo Ikemen-kun*?" Dijo Kagami haciendo un gesto con su mano.

"¿Qué? No sé si estoy listo. Pero yo…" Kise llevo una de sus manos hacia su barbilla. Ai dio un suspiro pensando que Kise se iba a negar la petición de su estúpido amigo "Bien, vamos a hacerlo, tengo que darles las gracias por ese anuncio" Ai se golpeo la cara con su mano en el conocido gesto de "Face palm". No estaba ni sorprendida con las acciones de Kagami, era muy obvio pero eso no significaba que estaba de acuerdo con ellas, pero también sabía que no era su lugar el impedir el "Desafío".

"Increíble" murmuro Riko, Ai asintió de acuerdo con ella.

"Esto podría ser malo" Riko dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Kuroko a su lado.

Ai estaba en shock, de la nada aparece un chico que viene a saludar a Kuroko, diciendo que eran amigos. Y luego cuando Kagami lo reta a un pequeño juego, el atractivo chico hace el mismo movimiento que Kagami había hecho anteriormente, solo que a él le salió mucho mejor. Y ahora Ai se encontraba mirando la sorprendida cara de su amigo, mientras que pensaba en las palabras que dijo Kuroko unos minutos antes. _¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda copiar un movimiento como ese tan rápido? ¡Sabía que no debía fiarme de este tipo, no importa que tan atractivo sea! _

"Esta es la generación de los milagros" murmuro Kawahara "Kuroko, tu amigo es demasiado bueno"

"Yo no conozco a esa persona" "¿Eh?" "Para ser honesto, es posible que lo haya subestimado hasta ahora, solo han pasados unos meses desde que los deje pero la generación de los milagros mejoro mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba" Le respondió Kuroko.

Kise suspiro mientras que llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza "No sé sobre esto, después de algo tan decepcionante, no puedo irme ahora" Ai lo miro con sospecha viendo como él se comenzaba a acercar al grupo nuevamente. "Vamos Kurokocchi, únete a nosotros y juguemos baloncesto juntos de nuevo" Los demás dejaron salir sonidos sorprendidos. "Sinceramente te respeto, Kurokocchi. Es un desperdicio de tu talento permanecer aquí, ¿Qué dices?"

"_**¡Wahh!**_" Un llanto evito que Kuroko pudiera responder a la invitación del rubio, todos se giraron para ver que Ai tenía un rio de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia taiga que se había levantado del suelo para atacarlo en un abrazo.

"¡Oi! A-Ai ¿Qué tienes?" Pregunto Kagami a su amiga al ver que esta se había puesto a llorar de la nada.

"_**¡Waah! ¡Onii-chan! ¡**__**Ikemen**_*_**baka**_*_** quiere llevarse a Kuroko-kun!**_"

_¡Muere Kagami! _Fue el único pensamiento que tuvieron los chicos del club de basketball, viendo como el pecho de Ai se presionaba contra Kagami, exceptuando a Kuroko, Riko y Kise. Este ultimo mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

"¿Ai-chan?" Ai miro a Riko al escuchar su nombre, Riko no pudo contener su emoción, mientras que el fondo se ponía de color rosa y flores comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor "_**¡Ah! ¡Ai-chan eres tan linda!**_" Riko se lanzo a abrazar a Ai y darle vueltas con fuerza que nadie sabía de donde la saco. Kagami por su parte suspiro con fuerza al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando su amiga.

"Es un honor oírte decir eso" hablo Kuroko haciendo que Kagami centrara su atención en el "Con todo respeto, debo rechazar tu oferta" Kuroko dio una reverencia en dirección a Kise.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido" Kise comenzó a alterarse "Además, así no eres tú, ganar lo era todo ¿Por qué no ir a un lugar mejor?"

"Mi manera de pensar ha cambiado desde entonces" Explico Kuroko, sus ojos dirigiéndose levemente a la chica que estaba siendo abrasada por su entrenadora "Mas importante aun, hice una promesa con Kagami-kun. Le prometí que venceríamos a la generación de los milagros"

"Realmente no debes bromear de esa manera" Le dijo Kise a su ex compañero de equipo.

Kagami dejo salir una pequeña carcajada burlona. _Esta es la generación de los milagros, ¡verdaderamente son increíbles! Y hay otros cuatro chicos más fuertes que él, no puedo dejar de sonreír. _"¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo iba a decirlo Kuroko"

"Aun no tengo sentido del humor, lo digo en serio" Kuroko le respondió a Kise.

"Riko-chan… ¿No crees que hay mucha tensión entre esos tres?" Susurro Ai, Riko había dejado de estrangularla unos segundos atrás y ahora estaban viendo como los tres chicos se miraban entre ellos intensamente.

"Mhm, esto podría ser interesante" Susurro Riko devuelta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_**¡Ai, podrías sacar este pastel que dejaste en el refrigerador, no puedo guardar unas cosas!**_" Kagami había abierto el refrigerador para encontrarse que había un GRAN pastel ocupando una GRAN cantidad de espacio, impidiéndole guardar las cosas que había ido a comprar.

"¡Que! ¡Estas loco! Me niego a cometer semejante acción" Ai entro a la cocina cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Kagami suspiro con irritación.

"Ai, no necesitas comer tanto pastel, aparte está ocupando mucho espacio"

"Pero Taiga, no es cualquier pastel, ¡es pastel de chocolate!" Kagami levanto una de sus extrañas cejas.

"Y eso es diferente ¿Por qué?" Kagami dejo que su voz se alargara en la pregunta.

"¡Porque es súper delicioso por eso!" Ai respondió sacando la lengua, antes de Kagami pudiera responder, el sonido de un teléfono lo interrumpió.

"Ah es el mío" Murmuro Ai al ver que Kagami no hacia ningún movimiento como para contestar. Ai saco su celular de su bolsillo.

'Moshi Moshi' Ai contesto sin siquiera mirar el nombre de la persona que la estaba llamando.

'**¡Ai!**'

'**¡Alex! No pensé que llamarías tan pronto**' Kagami giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia Ai al escuchar el nombre de su profesora. Ai sonrió con felicidad evidente en su cara. '**Era solo para saber si estabas bien, lo estas ¿cierto?**'

'**Por supuesto, Taiga ha sido muy bueno conmigo aunque el siempre lo es y mi primer día en Seirin fue bastante genial, también me convertí en manager del equipo**' '**Ai… ¿en que se supone que vas a ayudar si no sabes nada de basket?**' Ai hizo un puchero aun cuando sabia que Alex no podía verlo, Kagami la miro con curiosidad bailando en sus ojos. '**Alex, eso fue un poco cruel**' Murmuro Ai.

'**Lo siento, pequeña. Es solo que me da curiosidad, nada más. Me alegro que estés bien Ai, es un poco aburrido sin ti por aquí**' El tono de Alex mostraba un poco de tristeza '¡**Pero está bien! Los niños me distraen lo suficiente como para no morir de aburrimiento, aunque te extraño bastante**'

'**Yo también te extraño Alex, espero que nos veamos pronto**' Murmuro Ai. Kagami mientras sacaba el pastel del refrigerador ignorando los gestos que hacia Ai con su mano libre.

'**Yo también espero eso**' Ai escucho como reclamaban la atención de Alex en el otro lado de la línea '**Bueno pequeña, me necesitan en este momento. Hablamos luego Ai, te quiero**' Alex se despidió rápidamente.

'**Yo igual te quiero Alex, hablamos luego**' Le respondió Ai, escuchando como Alex dejaba salir una pequeña risa y colgar.

"¿Como esta Alex?" Kagami pregunto a Ai viendo como esta guardaba nuevamente su celular en su bolsillo.

"Bien, aunque al parecer se aburre fácilmente sin mí, ahora…_** ¡Porque sacaste el pastel!**_" Ai se lanzo a golpear a Kagami. Haciendo que este soltara un grito un poco afeminado y saliera corriendo de la cocina con Ai siguiéndolo.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y una risa victoriosa, hizo que el vecino se preguntara -por tercera vez en la semana- que estupidez estaban haciendo los chicos que se habían mudado hace poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban entrando a la preparatoria Kaijo, todos miraban a sus alrededores con admiración.

"Este lugar es enorme" dijo Hyūga "De verdad se nota cuando una escuela le dedica todo a el atletismo"

Kagami venia caminando como robot, sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos y tenía grandes ojeras.

"Kagami-kun la mirada de tus ojos es peor que de costumbre" Comento Kuroko, haciendo que Ai riera.

"Cállate" Kagami gira su cabeza hacia otro lado para que Kuroko no viera su cara.

"Kuroko-kun" Ai llamo a dicho chico haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada a ella "Es que taiga estaba un poco emocionado y no pudo dormir"

"Creo que me emocione demasiado" Kagami apretó el tabique de su nariz con una de sus manos cerrando los ojos.

"¿Acaso eres un niño antes de un viaje de campo?" Pregunto Kuroko provocando que Ai esta vez soltara una fuerte carcajada.

"_**¿Que dijiste?**_"Kagami dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia Kuroko.

Riko solo los miro y rodo los ojos a la estupidez de los chicos.

"¡Domossu*!" El grupo de estudiantes vio como Kise se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. _Ahh ¿por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo? Provoca que le quiera saltar encima. _Ai agito su cabeza para no seguir pensando en eso.

"¡Kise!" Exclamo Kagami.

"Este lugar es grande, así que pensé en buscarlos" Explico Kise.

"Domo*" Dijo Riko solo para ser ignorada por el rubio que se acerco rápidamente hacia Kuroko.

"Kise… ¡Oi!" Kagami intento hablar con Kise para también ser ignorado. Ai le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo en simpatía.

"Kurokocchi desde que rechazaste mi invitación de unirte, he llorado sobre mi almohada todas las noches" Ai resistió la tentación de abrazarlo viendo como el rubio enterraba su cara en su brazo.

"¿Qué le pasa a este?" Pregunto Hyūga con molestia.

"¡Solo muéstranos el camino!" Exclamo nuevamente Kagami.

"Nunca nadie me había rechazado antes, ni las chicas" Kise ignoro a los dos chicos que habían hablado.

"Taiga, creo que te está ignorando" "¿Me estas ignorando?" Los dos amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos para luego sacudir sus cabezas.

"¿Podrías dejar el sarcasmo?" Hablo Kuroko por primera vez desde la llegada del modelo.

La cara de Kise cambio un poco y se volvió más seria pero sin perder la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

"Estoy interesado en saber más acerca de la persona que hace decir esas cosas a Kurokocchi" Kise dirigió su mirada a Kagami prestándole la atención que el chico había exigido unos minutos antes. "No me importa mucho ser llamado parte de la generación de los milagros, pero no puedo ignorar un desafío tan obvio" Kise paso a Kagami y siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos mas mirándolo de reojo. "No soy lo suficientemente maduro como para dejarlo pasar, lo siento pero te voy a aplastar con todo lo que tengo"

"Eso suena bien" Respondió Kagami esbozando una sonrisa.

Contento con la respuesta que obtuvo Kise se giro sin notar a cierta chica que se encontraba frente a él, provocando que ambos chocaran.

"¡Ouch! ¡Mira por donde caminas!" Exclamo Ai sobando su nariz que había recibido el impacto del choque. Kise la miro con curiosidad preguntándose quién era esta chica, que había aparecido de la nada.

"Y ¿Tu quien eres?" pregunto Kise prestando atención a la chica.

"Kushinada Ai, manager del equipo" Respondió Ai, arreglando su postura, aun cuando se paraba bien haciendo que su altura se hiciera notar, apenas llegaba a el pecho del rubio.

"_**¡Ehh! **_Pero no te vi el día que fui a Seirin" Exclamo el Rubio. Recién notando el atractivo de la chica. Su pelo de un lindo castaño rojizo que se encontraba en una trenza, y unos grandes ojos de un llamativo rosa pálido, que en ese momento mostraban enfado, pestañas que enmarcaban perfectamente sus ojos y unos labios del color de las cerezas. Kise sintió como el calor se le subía a las mejillas.

"Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, estabas muy ocupado haciendo el ridículo junto a Taiga" Respondió Ai con molestia. Riko intento ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro con su mano.

Los de segundo y primer año miraban con atención el intercambio que se producía frente a sus ojos. Aunque Kagami se encontraba un poco enfadado por el hecho de que su amiga hubiera dicho que ayer hizo el ridículo junto a Kise.

"Mmm… ¡Ah! ¡Ahora te recuerdo eres la chica que se puso a llorar!" Exclamo Kise apuntando un dedo a la chica. Ai sintiéndose un poco molesta con el chico solo empujo el dedo para que no la siguiera apuntando.

"_**¡Solo muéstranos el camino **__**baka**__**-kun*!**__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Luego de que Ai le gritara a Kise, este finalmente los llevo al gimnasio.

"Esto es" dijo Kise ya dentro del gimnasio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que los chicos de Kaijo estaban practicando y había una separación en la cancha.

"¿Jugaremos con media cancha?" Riko pregunto la duda de todos. "¿El otro lado está siendo usado para las practicas?"Murmuro Riko.

"Ya están aquí, Bienvenidos. Soy el entrenador Takeuchi" El entrenador de Kaijo recibió a los chicos de Seirin. Takeuchi miro con curiosidad al equipo. "¿Cuál de ustedes es el entrenador?"

"Esa soy yo" Hablo Riko, confundiendo al entrenador.

"¿Tu? ¿Acaso no eres la manager?" pregunto Takeuchi apuntando a Riko.

"No, ella es la manager" Riko apunto un dedo en dirección a Ai, quien dio una reverencia hacia el entrenador. "Soy la entrenadora Aida Riko, ¡Sera un placer jugar con ustedes hoy!" Riko dio una reverencia.

"Oh, si…" Takeuchi se llevo una mano hacia la cabeza aun un poco confundido.

"Así que… eh ¿Qué es esto?" Riko dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos que están entrenando.

"Es exactamente lo que parece, hemos hecho unos arreglos simples para el juego de hoy" Explico Takeuchi.

"¿Arreglos?" La cara de Riko mostraba incomodidad, mientras que los demás se encontraban molestos por la situación.

"No habrá mucho que valga la pena aprender de este juego, viendo los chicos sentados en la banca"

Riko comenzó a apretar las tiras de su bolso mientras que esbozaba un sonrisa forzada "Ah, ya veo"

Ai sintió como se formaba un tic en su ojo a la respuesta que dio el entrenador. ¡_Y él ni siquiera tiene pinta de entrenador! Apuesto a que hace sufrir a los chicos con el entrenamiento y el llega a comer una casa de donas a su casa, por eso esta gordo. A que no mueve ni un miserable pie. _Ai miraba con furia a Takeuchi y vio como el entrenador se agitaba levemente bajo su mirada.

"Vamos a tener los otros jugadores practicando, como de costumbre para no perder tiempo, a pesar de los arreglos, jugaran con nuestros jugadores titulares. Espero que no nos dejen triplicar su puntuación" Takeuchi se fue a hablar con sus jugadores dejando a un enfadado y molesto equipo.

Ai vio como un aura extraña comenzó a rodear a Riko y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella, solo por precaución.

"Ellos creen que apestamos, están tratando esto como un simple espectáculo de práctica" Kuroko miro a Kagami, dejando salir una leve sonrisa.

"Aquí vamos" Kise estaba terminando de colocarse su uniforme cuando Takeuchi lo vio.

"Kise, ¿Por qué estas usando el uniforme?" Pregunto Takeuchi colocando una mano en su cadera "Tú no jugaras hoy"

"¿Eh?"

"Se que tenemos jugadores estrellas de diferentes escuelas secundarias, pero tu estas en un nivel completamente diferente"

Kise miro alarmado a su alrededor "No haga eso, entrenador" Susurro Kise "En serio deje de decir eso" suplico.

"Si te dejo jugar, dejara de ser un partido de práctica" Dijo Takeuchi mirando hacia otra dirección. Para dejarlo solo.

Kise miro alertado y preocupado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Seirin.

"Tan solo escúchalo" Dijo Hyūga.

"No había estado así de enojado desde hace mucho tiempo" Hablo Izuki.

Kise fui corriendo hacia ellos en un intento de arreglar la situación "Lo siento, en serio, lo siento. Estaré en la banca, si ustedes le dan una paliza a esos chicos estoy seguro de que me ponen en la cancha" Kise apunto a los otros chicos mientras que hablaba en susurros, como si les estuviera diciendo un secreto. "Además, si no pueden obligarlos a que me pongan en la cancha, no pueden ir por ahí diciendo que vencerán a la generación de los milagros" un tono altanero comenzó a filtrarse en las palabras de Kise.

"Oye, muéstrales a los chicos de Seirin donde están los vestuarios" Dijo Takeuchi a Kise.

"Así está bien" hablo Kuroko caminando con su equipo "Vamos a calentar, no tenemos tiempo que perder" Kuroko le dirigió una mirada a Kise, mientras que desaparecían tras las puertas.

"¿Qué?" Kise se quedo parado confundido, para luego sonreír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Que el partido de práctica entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Kaijo, comience"

"Muy bien, ¡vamos!" Grito Hyūga.

Los dos equipos se encontraban formados listos para el tip-off.

"Eh, estamos a punto de empezar. Así que Seirin por favor tengan a sus cinco jugadores en la cancha" Aviso el árbitro.

"Disculpe…ya somos cinco" hablo Kuroko que se encontraba junto al árbitro sin ser notado.

"¡_**Waagh!**_" El entero equipo de Kaijo no pude evitar los sonidos de sorpresa y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos del susto.

"¿Qué demonios?" "No se siente su presencia" "¿El es uno de los titulares?" Murmullos comenzaron a llenar el gimnasio.

"Estaba junto en frente de mi y ni siquiera lo note" Kobori Kōji se dirigió a sus compañeros "¿y tú, Kasamatsu?"

"Yo tampoco" respondió el capitán del equipo.

"Esto es ridículo" hablo Takeuchi desde la banca "Después de tanta arrogancia, pensé que tendrían jugadores decentes"

"Ya veremos" Refuto Kise "Puede que tenga razón, no son solo decentes.

Riko comenzó a escanear a los jugadores de Kaijo. "Ouch" murmuro Riko.

"¿Ocurre algo malo entrenadora?" Pregunto Koganei luego de escuchar a Riko, Ai escuchando la pregunta se gira a mirar a Riko.

_Esto no se ve bien, no puedo ver todo a través de su ropa, pero sus números están muy por encima del promedio. Nuestros números físicos están muy por detrás. _Riko ignoro la pregunta de Koganei y presto atención a los jugadores frente a ella. _Honestamente, nada de sorprenderse de un equipo nacional fuerte, tenemos a Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun. Pero ¿Qué tan lejos nos podrán llevar? _El sonido del silbato saco a Riko de sus pensamientos.

Dando inicio al partido. El tip-off fue realizado y el balón era de Kaijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Y ese fue el capitulo de la semana! Espero que les guste, ahora, voy a aclarar unas cosas. Para algunos términos voy a usar ingles porque estoy más familiarizada con ellos en esa forma.<p>

*Ikemen: Se refiere a un hombre muy guapo, hermoso, casi femenino (Lo siento Kise-kun, pero para mí eres una nena *Se va a esconder bajo una roca*) Ike: Genial, bueno, divertido. Men: Cara, no tiene nada que ver con la palabra en ingles MEN.

*Baka: Estúpido.

*Moshi Moshi: Se utiliza para contestar el teléfono/Celular.

_*_Domo: Depende en la situación que se use se puede significar tres cosas si no me equivoco:

-Hola

-Gracias

-Adiós

-Recuerden que "ssu" y "cchi" solamente los usa Kise.

Ya saben dejen un review con su opinión y ¡nos vemos en el próximos capitulo linduras! n3n. *Se va bailando el cha-cha*


End file.
